Van Helsing's New Creature
by Zarri
Summary: Van Helsing goes to England, where he is supposed to catch a mysterious monster that's been causing havoc for years, right under the Knights of the Holy Order’s noses! The church wants to bring it back for studies, but the creature has other plans...
1. Prologue

**I've done the beginning of this story before, but I needed to fix it and made some changes. This is the fourth revision, I hope it will work. I actually like this story and need to work on it.**

**SPOILERS! Van Helsing is sent to England where he is supposed to catch a mysterious monster that has been causing havoc for many years, right under the Knights of the Holy Order's noses! The church wants to bring it back for studies - since no one has ever seen something like it before - but the creature has other plans…This is set one month after Anna's death, so everything that happened in the movie still happened.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Van Helsing, Carl, or any of the other original characters from the movie. I am just using them for my own personal entertainment. I do however own the characters I've created, including some new beasts**.

**Prologue:**

Van Helsing, sitting in the pews of the large church in Vatican City, rested his heavy head in his hands. His mind was full of memories of Anna, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not a day goes by without him thinking about the thing she had done for him...and what he had done to her in return... Van Helsing shut his eyes, trying to force the horrible thoughts out of his head._ But I can't. It's useless. As if I could ever forget that night._..His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps approaching from behind. Using very little effort, he opened his eyes and looked around, only to look forward again after seeing who it was.He couldn't hide his annoyance. _Why is he here?_

"What are you thinking about Van Helsing?" The Cardinal's voice echoed throughout the room as he walked down the aisle towards him.

"Nothing." Helsing replied quietly, wishing that he would just leave him alone.

"You are lying, Gabriel."

Helsing sighed deeply, but didn't respond. Cardinal Jeanette understood. Or at least, he thought he did.

"It has been a month. Perhaps you would like to talk about it now?"

Still no response from Van Helsing. This wasn't new; he had been like this since Dracula's defeat. And Anna's death...But this was getting serious. Ever since his return, Van Hesling had undergone a serious change. He was more depressed than usual, and was found more often sulking in the church than out doing missions; although he had coninued to successfully hunt down monsters for the church, he wasn't going after as many as he used to. Van helsing was drowning in his depression, and unless something happened, he would become lost in himself. Cardinal Jeanette could not let that happen. Van Helsing was one of the best he had. _Even though I wish he would bring back SOME alive... _

_But that does not matter_. Right now, he had to get Van Helsing back on track_. And I know just the thing._

"There will be more time for that later." He meant the sulking. "Right now we have important business to take care of." Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "When is it not important?"

"Come Van Helsing."

Van Helsing looked up at the grave tone. The Cardinal motioned for him to follow. Van Helsing hesitated only for a moment before he stood up and followed the Cardinal down the secret staircase, where the Knights of the Holy Order dwelled.

_I don't expect any reviews on this because, well, it's a short and boring prologue. Sorry about that, but I had to cut something short. Feel free to review on the next chapter. It is longer, I promise! And more detailed…_


	2. Cat Problems?

**Oye, official first chapter is up, and I hope you all read and enjoy. (first fanfic, cut me some slack!)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Van Helsing and all the characters in it, which is why I am here writing a fanfic instead of playing tennis with Dracula and checkers with Carl...YES, Carl LOVES checkers! He's really good at it, I havn't beaten him yet, but I know he's cheating. I mean, come on, he HAS to be! THe guy's got GOD on his side for pete's sake!...sighs...No, I do not own Van Helsing or anybody else. It all belongs to some other guy... **

**Cat Problems**

As they walked down the staircase, Cardinal Jeanette explained to him that a certain town was having problems and needed the church's help. Van Helsing gave a small nod. "So, what kind of problems are they having?"

"Cat Problems." Cardinal Jeanette replied briskly.

Van Helsing stopped in his tracks, whereas the Cardinal continued onwards. _What did he say?_ They had already reached the bottom of the staircase, and were now among the others that also sought to fight against evil. Van Helsing stared at the Cardinal's shrinking figure stupidly before his brain decided to suddenly start up again, and was therefore able to walk after him. Van Helsing caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Cat problems?" Gabriel stared at the Cardinal, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"I know it sounds strange Gabriel, but-"

"Strange?" Van Helsing's eyes grew wide as he interrupted Cardinal Jeanette. "What is it; you want me to go to another country…to kill a cat?" Van Helsing chuckled at the last part.

"This is serious Van Helsing." His answer was stern, but the Cardinal understood Van Helsing's reaction to this kind of problem.

"What is there to be serious about?" Even while asking this, Van Helsing became more solemn.

Cardinal Jeanette paused. "Follow me Van Helsing." He said gruffly. He walked over to a table covered with papers and picked up a small stack of them. Van Helsing glanced at him curiously. Cardinal Jeanette flipped through some of the papers and handed Van Helsing a few. "These are newspapers." He spoke as if Van Helsing had never seen one before.

_Funny_, he thought dryly. Van Helsing took the papers and scanned through them "These newspapers are from all over the world." He noticed as he flipped through them, amazed at the variety. _Why so many?_ "Each one is from a different state or country." He paused and did a double take, eyebrows raised. "Is this one from New York?"

"Yes. After the Knights of the Holy Order heard about this new creature, we _though_t it sounded familiar. So, we did some research, and this is what we came up with." He gestured at the stacks of newspapers. Helsing listened as he examined the headlines. There headlines were impressive:

**Woman dragged into alley; Murdered"** from New York, 1637  
**"Monster sightings in Paris?" **from France, 1745  
"**Two killed in Monster Hunt" **from Berlin, 1805**  
**andfinally** "Four children missing; monster suspected" **from England, 1887

That was only the first few pages. As he searched through them, he could have sworn that one had been written in Japanese. _Or maybe Chinese?_

"Do you still think this is a joke?" Asked the Cardinal solemnly.

Van Helsing absently rolled up the papers and put them inside his trench coat pocket. "When do I leave?" Van Helsing said. Jeanette heard his determination now. He knew that once Gabriel had seen this proof, he would get back to work. Where he was needed.

"Soon enough." The Cardinal stated. "But first you must learn more about this creature."

"Such as what it is and how I can kill it."

"Well, that is something we are not sure of."

Van Helsing looked startled. "You mean you don't knowwhat it is? Or how to kill it?"

"No."

Van Helsing gave the Cardinal an odd look. "I I don't know what it is, Then how am I supposed to kill it? I don't even know what it looks like!" He rolled his eyes. "Except that it's a cat of course."

"Now Gabrial." He ignored that last comment."We know what it looks like, but we do not know what it is exactly. One thing is for certain, though, and that is that this creature is deadly."

The Cardinal walked over to the projector on the far side of the room. "Let me show you something." He flipped the switch and the freak show began. Van Helsing furrowed his brows as he looked at the picture before him. "This is…"

Cardinal Jeanette nodded. "Yes, it is the monster."

Van Helsing stepped forward to evaluate the picture. It wasn't a photograph, but actually a detailed charcoal drawing of an extremely large feline. Van Helsing lifted an eyebrow. _Wow, it really is a cat problem._ The artist had been brutally realistic in his sketch. The cats' body resembled that of a cheetah. Its yellow fur, black spots, and skinny build could not be mistaken for any other big cat. Its long tail even had a black tip. The creatures' muscles were fairly massive, and it appeared to be big. Real big. Van Helsing was next drawn to the creatures face. Its ears were erect, like a horse; they were fairly large, but still looked small compared to its head. The creature even had the cheetahs black lines drawn from the corner of its eyes to its muzzle. And what a muzzle; the artist had been sure to draw the cat with its moth opened wide, whether in a growl or merely for show, Van Helsing couldn't tell. He paid special attention to the cats' teeth, especially how sharp they were. But what really made Van Helsings blood boil were its eyes. They were not the usual slit eyes that most cats possessed; they didn't have pupils or even irises. They were just one color.

_Red. This creature has blood red eyes.__Perfect. _"It sure looks evil." Van Helsing commented, looking serious for the first time in a long time.

Jeanette nodded. "The artist was a witness to one of the creatures' attacks. He says that while he and his wife were traveling on a dirt road, the creature came out of nowhere and dragged his wife away." Van Helsing glanced at Cardinal Jeanette.

He continued. "The man was so deeply affected by this encounter that he ran to the nearest town, locked himself in a jail cell, and he has refused to leave to this day. This attack occurred six months ago."

"In jail?" Helsing raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Apparently he feels safe there. He then drew this picture of the creature. It is the first actual picture of its kind." Van Helsing noted this, remembering that none of the newspapers had had pictures of the creature. Van Helsing turned to the Cardinal. "Yes, about those newspapers. Some of them were printed over a hundred years ago. Has this thing been around that long?"

Cardinal Jeanette wiped his brow. "Unfortunately, we do not know. We cannot tell if this cat" he pointed to the drawing, "is the same as any of those in the newspapers." He pointed to the papers hidden inside Van Helsings trench coat.

"Are you saying that this might be a new race of monsters?" Helsing questioned, looking intensely at Cardinal Jeanette. Cardinal Jeanette took a step towards Van Helsing. "If it is…then we must catch it, study it, and find out what it is that we are dealing with; if these creatures have been around for this long and the Knights of the Holy Order have not heard of them, then something must be done."

Van Helsing looked skeptical. "You want me to capture the beast? How am I supposed to bring that thing back here?"

"Alive. But do not worry; I have already provided Carl with the equipment that I think you will need. We must try everything to find out its weakness."

Van Helsing gave a nod of understanding. "So, where am I going?"

"Did you see that newspaper from England?"

Van Helsing paused for a moment. "You mean the one where four children went missing?"

"Yes, the town is Liverpool, England. That is where the creature was two days ago. Hopefully, it is still there. You must move quickly Van Helsing; more lives may be at risk."

Helsing gave a small nod, than looked at the picture one more time. He stared into those red eyes. _What are you? _Not wanting to wait to find out the answerhe turned to leave.

"Oh, Van Helsing, one more thing." Cardinal Jeanette called. Van Helsing looked back.

"Take Carl with you."

_And that is the second chapter...ooooo...Please review if you can. Don't be afraid to criticize, I want to get better. Please give any advice on anything, including gramatics (ESPECIALLY gramatics!) Just don't be TOO mean. Pwease?_


	3. Attack!

**Ok, it's the next chapter. I fixed that little error in the last chapter, thanks. Sorry about the wait. School and all, you know the drill... .**

**Disclaimer: You guys are so mean…you force me to remember that I don't own Van Helsing or Carl or Dracula…I do not own the movie, except in DVD form. I do own my characters, and if anyone steals them I will sue. Thank you and enjoy. **

It was quiet in Liverpool that night. Few people had dared to venture out so late at after sunset; news about the disappearances had spread, and fear of the monster had seeped into everyone's minds, causing people to lock themselves and their children up in their homes. Those that had been brave enough to go outside were tense and cautious. Women spooked at loud sounds, and men were looked over their shoulders constantly. Everyone traveled in a group or with a friend. Everyone, that is, except Norman.

Norman wandered down one of the busier roads, looking just as nervous as everyone else. Norman wasn't a rich man; his clothes were old and worn out. His black pants were ragged and his white shirt was torn. He hadn't bathed or shaved in days and thought that doing the laundry was a waste of time. In his mid-thirties, his unkempt blond hair was streaked with grey. His green eyes lowered whenever anyone of higher rank passed him by. He was uncomfortable around all these people... Not a social person to begin with, he was verbally attacked by society because of his poor appearance and low status. He had had his share of odd looks from upper and middle classman such as these, but he paid them no mind.

He shifted the bulky sack over his shoulder to make it easier to carry. It was full of food for him and Lydia, his fiancé. It wasn't much, and it was mostly meat, but it was all he could get at such a late hour. _I'll get some more tomorrow_.

Up ahead was his street. He made the turn and the atmosphere changed.

It darkened.

Unlike the prosperous and somewhat crowded street before, this street was rundown and deserted. Old and battered houses lined the road. Norman sighed in relief as he neared home, and even managed a small smile. _Lydia 'ill be happy to see what I brought, yes she will. _He picked up the pace a bit.

It stared out into the street with its blood red eyes. Cloaked in deep shadows, it hid in the abandoned alley. It had been waiting anxiously for the arrival of a human, and it was getting impatient. Nostrils flared when it finally caught the scent of an approaching human. Its eyes narrowed, and its ears pricked forward when it heard the disheveled man's footsteps in the distance. He was walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street; just ahead. He would soon be in the cat's line of attack. The sturdy feline lifted its head up higher to get a better smell. Its ears relaxed, satisfied.

_Finally. One who isn't already dead…_

Adrenaline flowed through the cats veins. It was ready for this to be over with. Earlier it had cursed the man for walking in public streets; it preferred to do its…business… in private. Fortunately for the cat, the streets were deserted tonight. Its ears perked up as its prey drew closer to the open alley. It crouched down, muscles bunching.

A low rumbling echoed in its throat.

C_loser_...

The human quickened his pace, probably because he was close to home…

…_almost there…_

…_now!_

It let out a snarl as it rushed from its hiding place, a bolt of lightening covered with spots. Its strides ate up the ground.

Norman started when he heard the terrifying sound and let out a terrified yell. By the time he started running, the cat was almost upon him. He ran towards his house. It never occurred to him to drop his belongings.

"Help! Somebo-!" Was all he could shout when he felt a sudden jerk on his back. The cat had caught up to him; it grabbed him by his shirt, dragged him backwards, than rammed him against a wall. Norman let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, whimpering. After releasing its grip, the cat glared down at its prey. Norman slowly looked up at the creature, blood dripping down his hair.

_What is it doing? What does it want? Why hasn't it eaten me yet? Why me? What did_ I_ do?_ Norman was so scared that he couldn't stop thinking. Meanwhile the cat just looked down at him, its growl getting dangerously louder…and more violent. Norman pushed himself against the wall, but couldn't tell his body to do anything else. His wide eyes stared up at it in fear. _Oh God_, _It's playing with me._

His hand absentmindedly tightened around the sack. The cat's ears perked up at the action, and the growling stopped. Norman was confused at the creatures' sudden change. He glanced down at the bag. _Does it only want…the food? Maybe if I…_

The sound of a gunshot sliced through the air, breaking the silence. Jerking its head back, the cat let out a tremendous roar of pain. It stumbled backwards, away from Norman, who was covering his ears at the creature's nasty noise.

"What the hell was that?" Norman shouted. He looked behind the cat and saw a man running towards them. He couldn't make out much of the stranger, except that he was wearing a large trench coat, a silly hat, and holding what looked to be some sort of gun. The stranger avoided the creature and skidded to a stop in front of Norman.

"Quick. Run! I'll hold it off."

Norman remained on the ground, frozen. The stranger impatiently grabbed Norman by the hand and yanked him up. Norman looked into the strangers eyes. _Is he serious?_

"I said run! Now!" That was all the encouragement Norman needed to wake up, and he took off running down the street.

Van Helsing watched the man flee until he was out of sight. He then turned his attention to the incredibly large feline before him. The creature had recovered from the shock of the bullet, and was now glaring at Van Helsing. Blood oozed from its shoulder.

The cats glowing red eyes glanced in the direction Norman had run off to, then looked back at Van Helsing.

_Well, I seemed to have confused it. That's good. _Van Helsing tipped his hat at the thing, grinning slightly. "Good evening. I wanted to have a few words with you."

It backs up slowly and growls.

"Well, I was hoping we could have a few _understandable_ words." He responds coolly, but he never let his guard down, or his gun. It was a rather odd looking gun; it had a short barrel, a wide trigger, and a long handle. It was one of Carl's inventions; a gun that had been originally used for killing gargoyles, only it was loaded with silver bullets. Van Helsing had other types of bullets and darts in his pocket; his plan was to try everything he had against the creature and find out how to kill it. He had hoped the gun would expose the creatures' weakness, but it didn't seem to be very effective. The wound seemed to be healing already. He was also wary of the cat's size. _It's big. Real big. It's got to be at least seven feet tall._

Pinning back its ears, the cat seemed to have made up its mind about how to handle him.

_I don't want him…_ Tensing up, the cat swiftly maneuvered around Van Helsing and shot after Norman. Van Helsing aimed his gun and let out some shots, but it had already disappeared.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing quickly followed.

Well, that is the end of chapter 3. Tune in next time for chapter 4! If you are interested in finding out: What is this creature? Who is Norman? Who let the dogs out! (Yes, even the last one you will learn!) Please review if you can, and even if you don't like it.


	4. A Secret Plan?

Oyo, SO SORRY about the LONG wait, I have been very, very busy with…stuff...like life, ya know? Anyways, I still gotta do some work…don't worry, you will find almost everything out soon; maybe I should go into suspense, I seem to have the knack for making things go ON and ON for so long….And thank you ever so much, those who have reviewed. I'm glad you like it, and REALLY appreciate it

(Yeah, Carl's here, he's just…..you'll see)

Chapter 4: A Secret Plan?

_Run! Run he said! Who was that guy?_ Norman thought as he ran blindly down the empty cobblestone streets, avoiding any suspecting-looking alleys. _Don't look back, keep running!_ The adrenaline coursing through his veins made it easy for him to run faster than ever before. The pack bumped against his side as he strained to hang on to it. _I worked hard to get this. I'm not going to throw it away! I need it. Lydia needs it! _

_Yes she does._

He turned right and ran into two distinguished looking gentlemen. They gave him dirty looks, but he hardly noticed. He looked around, than sighed in relief_. I'm back on a public street_. Knowing where he was, he decided to take a shortcut. He had to warn Lydia! He tugged on his jacket, a nervous habit of his. It was only after he mixed in with the crowd that he finally looked behind him. There was still no sign of the creature. _I wonder if that guy can handle that thing…_

Feeling uneasy, he walked faster.

Van Helsing soon lost sight of the monster. _God this thing is fast!_ He paused every time he passed a street and listened. _No screams, no yells…it didn't go through here… Where could it be_?_ Damn it, how can I lose something so big! _Wiping the sweat off his brow, he looked down and saw a dark, liquid substance. He bent down and examined it. _It's definitely blood…smells like it_… _but it's black…_ _it must belong to the creature._ There was a trail of it leading down a narrow passage between two buildings. _Well, that was easy._ He stood up and ran. _I hope Carl remembers the plan…_

"_Alright, so let me get this straight. You want me to drag this large iron cage behind this deserted church and wait there while you chase the creature towards me, and when I see it, I will shoot it with this holy water pistol in the eyes, blinding it just long enough for you to set the trap?" _

_Van Helsing nodded. "Something like that, yes." Carl stared at him beneath his brown hood. _

"_I'm not going to lie to you Van Helsing, but I think that is the dumbest thing you have ever come up with."_

_Van Helsing gave a small smile at the friar while he set up the equipment. "Come on Carl, this is the perfect place to catch that thing."_

_Carl shook his head. "But we don't even know what it is! Is it Demonic, Satanic, does it have a conscience, is it a man, we don't know ANY of this Van Helsing! We don't even know if this will work. Well actually, I know this plan won't work but that's beside the point-"_

"_Carl."_

"_What?"_

_Van Helsing frowned and gazed at the small abandoned church, surrounded by bare trees and darkness. As the sun began to set, mist began to creep through the forest floor. The church rested on a hill overlooking Liverpool; close enough to lure the creature out of the city, but far enough away from people and priceless works of art that could be destroyed or broken…like stained glass…_

_A chill whipped through the air, and Carl shivered. Van Helsing finally spoke._

"_Even if it doesn't look like it, it's still a place of God. I don't know about this thing having a conscience, or even if it was ever a man." He paused. "But I do know that it kills, and needs to be stopped." He leaned against the wagon that contained the seven foot metal cage. "Unfortunately, whether it's a monster or a man, the Holy Order wants us to bring it back alive."_

"_And we both know how good you are at that." Van Helsing gave Carl a look. "Sorry." Carl turned towards the two black horses that pulled the wagon, and grabbed the reins. "Well if you insist, I'll go along with this plan or yours, but I still don't know why you want me to shoot it in the eyes."_

_Van Helsing picked up the gargoyle gun and placed it in his pocket. "Because I have a feeling it may be a weak spot."_

_Carl didn't look convinced, but pulled on the reins anyway. "Well alright. Do what you must. Meanwhile, try not to get yourself killed." The black horses snorted, following the friar as he led them on. _

_Van Helsing put his hat back on and looked down at the city below him. "Don't worry; I don't plan on getting killed."_

_Carl watched as Van Helsing walked down the pathway and disappeared from sight. He shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Next time, I'm coming up with the plan...shoot it in the eyes, what's he thinking?" His thoughts were interrupted when one of the horses reared up in fright. Carl quickly pulled down on the reins. "Whoa! Easy girl, easy!" The nervous friar fumbled with the reins until the horse was back on all fours, but it didn't look any calmer. _

"_What is it girl?" He looked around nervously. He knew that animals could sense danger far better than humans could. He saw a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, but he turned around so quickly that he tripped on his robes and fell to the ground. Carl covered his head, trying to protect himself from danger._

_Then he heard something move just in front of him. Still lying in the ground, he fumbled for his water pistol and pointed the pistol straight ahead. He slowly looked up, and right next to the wagon wheel…was a cat._

_Carl stared at the small, orange cat, which stared back at him with its lazy blue eyes._

_Meow._

_Carl made a face before he closed his eyes in relief. He then looked up at the horses. "That's what you're afraid of! Oh dear…" He turned his attention back to the cat, which meowed in his face again before trotting away. "God, I'm not a field man. Why am I here?"_

Norman made a few more turns before he found himself approaching a bridge. _A bridge? _He slowed down as he neared it. His lungs were on fire, and his breathing was labored. Covered in sweat, he stopped at the bridges end, almost collapsing in exhaustion. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Smoke came out of his mouth. He straightened up and looked ahead. To his horror, he saw darkness, than faded lights in the distance.

"Oh no! I got turned around!" he shook his head in panic. "This leads to the next town…this is not good…not good…" he muttered, backing away.

He heard a noise behind him and froze. He felt his heart skip a beat. Then two; apparently it was too afraid to go on functioning. He turned around slowly. He wished he hadn't.

The creature wasn't even out of breath as it raced towards him. This thing doesn't quit! He didn't have time to think about what had happened to the stranger; instead, he ran ahead.

Angry and annoyed, the creature growled as it continued to chase its prey.

Van Helsing couldn't believe his good fortune. The blood trail was leading towards the church, where he had planned to lure the creature in the first place! And yet, something was very wrong…

He found himself crossing a bridge and running through the forest. He made it up the hill where the church was when he skidded to a stop. The blood trail ended here.

Van Helsing looked around him. _Where is it? _He was worried about Carl, but he couldn't call out or else the creature would find out about him and the trap. _If it hasn't already. _I don't even know if it was still here. A banging noise made Van Helsing turn towards the church; the wooden doors were wide open, and the wind was forcing them to move_. It has to be in there. I hope that man is still alive. _

Van Helsing took out his pistols. _Time for a new weapon_. Cardinal Jeanette's words echoed in his head. "…_we must catch it, study it, and find out what it is that we are dealing with…_" He cocked the loaded weapons. _Sure Cardinal, if this thing doesn't make me kill it first. _

Guns loaded and ready, he walked in. Van Helsing looked around him, searching for the cat creature.

The pews and statues were covered in dust and cobwebs; the stained glass on the walls had lost their color long ago. Nevertheless, it looked empty. Narrowing his eyes, he looked above him in the rafters of the abandoned church. It was dark up there, and the wood looked old and creaked every so often. Could it be up there?

"I know you're in here." He spoke, pistols ready. "I'm not here to kill you." _Although I wish I was._ "I am here in the name of the Holy Order, to help find your good side." No matter how many times he said that, he still thought it was stupid.

A pair of eyes observed him from above, unnoticed.

"There's no way out." He shouts, stalling for time. _Carl, where are you!_ "I know what you are and I know what you did. You have killed women and children from all over the world." Some of the newspapers stuck out of his trench coat pocket.

Large ears perked at this comment. The wind howled outside while there was silence in the church.

Van Helsing pointed one of his guns at the pews. "I've read the papers; I know what you're capable of. I also know that men have died trying to kill you."

Glowing red eyes narrowed, and disappeared behind one of the rafters.

Van Helsing looked beneath the pews quickly, still talking. "I can only assume...that since you're not showing yourself... that you are not planning on coming back with me willingly…"

As he looked around him, he felt something move in his trench coat and heard the words, "Let me see those."

Turning quickly, he let out two shots. The bullets left holes in the wall. Van Helsing looked confused.

"You should be more careful with that." The voice came from behind him again.

Van Helsing whirls around, gun pointed straight ahead, only to find the guns pointed at…a child?

K, 4th chapter is done, sorry again for the wait and thanks again for reviewing when you can. I know I said earlier that you would figure out who was who in this, but…I lied…? No, I had to cut some things out and shorten it. I have at least 10 different ways planned out for this story to take, and its hard for me to choose just one way, so that's why I'm taking so long. Trying to figure out which way I wanna go.


End file.
